


Dreams Of Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, More angst, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you woke up, lost in another world? In another era, with a blurry memory?<br/>Surely, you would try to get back to your world, where you can find answers to your true life.Where the ones you love await you.<br/>But love transcends all boundaries, or so someone said.<br/>And time is one of them.<br/>When it all comes together, confusion arises; along with a set of feelings so strong, so great that-<br/>You cannot tell which ones are real and which ones are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one.

**Dreams Of Reality**

* * *

* * *

_Prologue_ : The room was pale;a mixture of dull color.A smell of sterile atmosphere wafted around the room.I looked around.

I was on a hospital bed.

A woman was standing next to me, a clipboard in hand.She smiled;one of those fake smiles which people of her profession where forced to perform. "You must be Mia, right? You were in an accident, dear.But you're alright now." She said, but something in words felt odd.

Accident?

What Accident?

But the words never came out of my mouth.The last things I wanted was to stay in this place.So, I smiled back. "Thank you very much."

I signed some forms, and made my way out of the room. But where was I going? A little girl who was crying was led into a room by a nurse. "I want to go home!" She shouted.

Ah.

_Home_. My legs continued to walk me out of the building untill I reached the main doors. Home. And finally, it all came back to me.I reached into my pocket, and my hand recognized the shape of my wand. I pushed the doors open and walked into the cold London pavement.

I was going _home_.

I was going to _Hogwarts_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked to my watch. It was 6:45 AM, September Second.School had already begun,quite unfortunately. I hurried towards my near-by apartment. I didn't want to get even more late for my sixth year in Hogwarts; especially after we had got rid of Umbridge.A series of enjoyable moments flashed in my head. I missed my friends a bit,Even though I had a fairly good contact with Hermione throughout the holidays.I checked the mailbox outside in the building;it had a letter sent to me.Opening the letter, I read it.

 

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_Mia Nightshade_

_Apartment 11,Block C,_

_Bromly, London_

_Dear Miss Nightshade, We have been informed of your unfortunate illness and have therefore, excused your absence._

_You are instructed to travel to Hogsmeade instead by means of floo network,where you will be escorted to the School Grounds by one of the management._

_We await your arrival._

_Your's sincerely  
_

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Attached to the letter was a small bag marked "Floo Powder" with another paper including instructions.They had connected my fireplace to the network.I read the letter again.Illness? Did they know about my temporary amnesia? Is that what they meant by that? Pushing the door, I walked inside. Eren was trying to pick the lock of his cage.I had to reinforce them when the owl had escaped his cage a few weeks ago.My trunk was placed on my bed. I opened it and re-checked the required items; including my violin.Somehow, bringing a violin struck a certain prefect as uncommon.The twit had it investigated, and having been convinced of it's harmlessness by Professor Dumbledore,dropped the subject. The measures those people take sometimes are ridiculous.

I got into the shower and soon changed into a pair jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a black scarf. "Right", I muttered as I dragged my trunk into the fireplace.I had only traveled once by floo before and it made my body tingle.With Eren's cage in place, I stood under the head of the fireplace and held the floo powder in my hand.I dropped it to the floor, saying "Hogsmeade". I stumbled out of a fireplace and fell.I hadn't mentioned where, in Hogsmeade so the place could be anywhere.As it turned out, I was the upper floor of a pub..or an inn of sorts.There were only four people there, so I concluded that my stumbling was less embarrassing than I thought it was.A young barmaid approached me. "Miss Nightshade?" she asked.I nodded. "Ah, they did tell me to expect a young girl tumbling out of the fireplace.Here, I'll contact them for you." She offered me a hand which I graciously accepted.After dusting myself, I took a better look at my surroundings.

Soon the lady, who introduced herself as Laura was kind enough to offer Eren and myself refreshments. Eren, was visibly shaken with the transportation and had to be calmed down.I realized where I was after I was met by the very animated laughter of Madam Rosmerta. After changing into my robes, I was met by a rather official looking man and I left the inn, which I had identified as the three broomsticks.We got into a carriage with two horses out front.I heaved a sigh as I sat on the seat.

 _Finally,_ I was going to Hogwarts.

By evening, I was received by a rambling,complicated,diverse collections of buildings.They must be worried to bits.I rushed through the gates and got to the entrance hall.Naturally, Professor McGonagall was waiting for me at the entrance.She greeted me with a stoic face.

"Good evening, Miss Nightshade."

"Good evening, Professor." I said.

"You must be exhausted by your journey, so you may head to your dormitory.I will get one of the prefects to escort you." I nodded.She turned around and walked into the halls.I followed.

But soon, her pace was picking up.I don't know why, but I felt odd.As though a part of me was displaced.

And then, odd things started to pop in my mind.Things I had not conjured, or  thought upon.They appeared as though someone else put them in my head.

Harry.

Hermione.

Ron.

Mothe-

All all I could see was darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, it was in the Hospital Wing.I scanned my surroundings, like I always did.

But something was off.Something was different.

The walls were of a different white; a beige, almost.The beds were of a different, more rigid type.My body felt foreign to me; it felt like it wasn't me.I could hear the almost non-existent chattering of students outside the doors.When I looked to my side for the second time, A man was standing.

Professor Dumbledore.

But a bit, just a little bit, younger.I could see a very small number of auburn strands in his beard.His face was a bit brighter,or was it the light? He looked at me and smiled; A sphinx-like smile. "Miss Nightshade, I believe that you have slept too long." He said it as though there was some cruel underplay to those words.Slept too long? The weird changes in the ward, the younger looking Professor Dumbledore.

No.

It couldn't be.

"Sir," I swallowed, "which year is this?"

"Oho!You read between the lines very quickly.." He paused a bit. "What I am about to tell you may shock to some extent, but keep in mind that you will be helped." I was getting impatient.

"Which year is this, Professor?"

"My dear, you are currently awake and alive in," he looked at me seriously, "1975."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were.. you know, the mark of an ending. I guess I have an eye for cliffhangers.The chapters from now on, will be longer.  
> -Ich bin heimlich eine Kartoffel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here! Feel free to post your opinion, people. :)


End file.
